


You Two Have Got Yourselves in a Bit of a Pickle

by Mellacita



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellacita/pseuds/Mellacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's a bad actor, but fortunately his audience is usually pretty dim. Gwaine to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Two Have Got Yourselves in a Bit of a Pickle

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of a fic from 2010 during Series 3.

"Stop struggling, Arthur," Merlin said. "You're only making them tighter." He had to look over his shoulder to say it, as he and Arthur were bound back to back and wrist to wrist in the dark. He wasn't sure where they were, exactly; they had both been knocked out by the poisoned darts their captors had hit them with.

"What do you know about it, Merlin?" Arthur said, straining his arms into the thin chains that twined around and between them. "Spent a lot of time bound in magical chains, have you?"

Merlin was grateful to be facing away from Arthur. "Of course not. It's only that I can feel my circulation closing off the more you struggle, and poor circulation will result in an imbalance of humours."

Arthur stopped struggling. "An imbalance of humours?"

Merlin nodded, forgetting Arthur couldn't see him. "Yes. That's what Gaius says, anyway."

"Hmmph," Arthur grunted, but he stopped moving, at least.

"What do you think they want?" Merlin asked after a tense silence.

Arthur didn't reply.

"Arthur?" Merlin tried again. "Are they waiting for ransom?"

Arthur didn't get a chance to answer before the door opened, letting a crack of pale light into the room where they were being kept. A tall man with long, matted hair walked in, his boots thudding heavily on the floor.

"Camelot's coffers are sparse, I hear, since your expensive quest for the Lady Morgana," the man said by way of introduction. "Whatever ransom you would fetch would pale in comparison to the price you would fetch in the south." The giant touched Arthur's cheek with two grimy fingers. "Pretty thing like you? Golden hair commands a premium in those parts, and there's plenty who'd pay for the opportunity to add royalty to their household." 

Merlin felt his magic flare, trying to make its way past the enchanted bindings, but they held firm.

Arthur drew himself up, as much as he could while sat on his arse in the dirt and tied to his manservant. "Release me. You do not want to experience my father's vengeance," he said in the tone Merlin knew well from encounters with Keepers of Unicorns and Dragoon, the Great.

The man laughed. "I've brokered many a trade in my time, from kingdoms far more significant than yours, little prince. I am not some common slaver. I am Jarl, and I have been a-Viking since your father was toothless and incontinent." He grabbed at Arthur again, and ran his hand down the exposed vee in his tunic, where the lacings were loose. "You'll make me rich, boy. I've already a trader interested in the purchase, and it's a generous offer. He'll have you on a ship before your father even knows you and your servant have failed in your quest."

Arthur started struggling again. "Arthur, stop!" Merlin yelled. "It's no use. They're too tight."

"I am not a slave," Arthur said heatedly. 

Jarl shrugged. "You'll learn." He gestured at Merlin. "This one wasn't always one either, I can see, but he has learned, has he not?"

"Merlin is not a slave, either," Arthur said.

Behind him, Merlin rolled his eyes. "Could have fooled me," he said under his breath, and then huffed when he felt Arthur's elbow dig into his back. "What? It's true. Do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Let me throw spears at your back, Merlin." 

"Merlin," Arthur ground out. "Shut. Up. This is really not the time for you to start airing petty grievances." 

They both looked up to find the door closing. "The buyer will be here soon," Jarl simply said, before slamming the door. "He'll want to test out the merchandise." Then the door slammed shut.

Once they were surrounded in darkness again, Merlin wiggled one of his hands around to grab one of Arthur's. "We'll be okay," Merlin promised. 

"I wasn't worried," Arthur said, but he squeezed back

Merlin nodded to himself. "No, of course you weren't."

"I wasn't! I'm not. They'll have to loosen these eventually, and when they do..."

"You'll teach them the meaning of pain, suffering, and humiliation?" Merlin brightened.

"No. We'll run like hell."

"That's it? No pain, suffering, or humiliation?" Merlin was strangely disappointed. He'd become a bit bloodthirsty since coming to Camelot. It was probably osmosis, or one of those strange, foreign concepts in one of Gaius' books. 

"No. I save that for you," Arthur said with exasperation. "Look. We get out of here first. Then we can discuss your pent-up anger at being an utter girls' petticoat unable to withstand basic training exercises without complaining."

"Thanks," Merlin answered. "Wait. You're joking, right?"

"Yes, Merlin. I am joking. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm chained to you in the dark, being held prisoner by a huge Viking who wants to sell us into carnal slavery, Arthur. What's wrong with me? I could have spent the day cleaning your armour and mucking out horses, but no, you had to go on a quest and this time I had to come with even though you were angry last time and now I've been shot with a poisoned dart, cut my face, have an imbalance of humours and I really, really need to pee."

Arthur sighed. "Such melodrama, Merlin."

Merlin knocked his head back to contact with Arthur's.

"Oi!" Arthur shouted. "Ow."

Merlin felt his ears ring. Arthur really did have a hard head.

 

Some time later, a different man with only one ear came back to their cell. He carried a bucket of water, and a cloth, which he set down on the floor. When he rose, he murmured a few words and Arthur was released from the chains. Merlin remained bound.

"He's here, and he'll no doubt want to test you out," One Ear said. "They always do. Get cleaned up." He leaned back against the closed door, and waited. Arthur didn't move, just glared at the man until the man finally shrugged.

"I suppose you have the way of it. You'll need cleaning up after more than you do now, anyway," One Ear said with a leer. 

Arthur still didn't move, just held his chin high. Merlin knew Arthur well enough to see the fear in the corner of his eyes, but Arthur would never let an opponent see it. To an outsider, he was the picture of fierce serenity.

Both Merlin and Arthur turned as they heard voices growing louder, just beyond the door.

"The Prince is quite a catch, I assure you, Lord Gavin," they heard Jarl say, and Merlin felt his stomach clench in sickened anger as he continued, "and it's quite apparent he's not been taken before now. You are in for... quite a treat."

"He'll lose a third of his value and you know it," a new voice responded. Lord Gavin, no doubt, and he sounded very bored, to Merlin's ears. Bored...and familiar. "I don't need to sample the wares, Jarl. I trust you."

"You trust me? What sort of slaver are you then? Not a very good one, I'd wager."

"What are you on about?"

"Deal's off," Jarl said. "Show Lord Gavin out. I can't be bothered trading with such delicate souls."

"I assure you, my offer is sincere," the familiar voice went on. "I only wished to preserve those qualities a caliph would find most appealing in a Northern captive. If, as you claim, this Prince Arthur is unspoiled, well, it would obviously profit us both to save that privilege for the rich man who buys him, aye?"

Silence fell, and Merlin knew with certainty who it was offering such an exorbitant price for the two of them. Maybe there was a way for this to turn out well after all. 

Lord Gavin indeed. Merlin thought quickly, glancing his eyes over to One Ear, who looked far too delighted at the thought of one of them being sampled, and made a decision that he'd be hearing about for a long time, if the three of them got out of this alive.

"Arthur," Merlin stage whispered. 

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur muttered back.

"No, Arthur," Merlin whispered more loudly, making sure the guard could hear. "What if they decide to...I don't know, test me out instead of you? I don't want to do that!" Only he sort of did. Had wanted to since he watched Lord Gavin offer a thug a tankard and then punch him in the nose. 

Merlin could all but feel Arthur's eye roll in some prescient part of his brain. He doubted Arthur had figured it out yet.

"Why would this Lord Gavin want to try you out? You wouldn't even fetch a farthing, useless as you are."

"Oi," Merlin went to protest. "I will have you know, I am very good with my--" 

Another elbow dug into his back. "Shut. Up. Merlin," Arthur hissed, and this time there was real worry in his voice. Merlin had to bite the inside of his cheek, and arranged his features into one of panic when he saw One Ear catch on.

"The servant," he called out into the corridor. Merlin felt Arthur tense.

"The servant?" Lord Gavin drawled. "He comes with his own servant? How...very noble."

"You will try out the servant," Jarl agreed. "He has no doubt learned what he knows from his master, anyway."

"I--" Lord Gavin started to protest, but Merlin was abruptly lifted to his feet and pushed out the door, his arms still bound to his sides with the magical chains. The door slammed behind him, and he found himself pushed to his knees in the corridor, with Jarl, One Ear, and sure enough, Gwaine looking down at him.

"Merlin!" he heard Arthur yell and pound against the wooden door. "Leave him alone! Please!" 

Merlin might have felt a small surge of affection for Arthur there, but then he saw their potential buyer, and, well, he was only human. He knew what was hiding under those fancy clothes--where had he even got those?-- and, well, Merlin thought this might turn out to be the best rescue ever. 

Gwaine--Lord Gavin was backing away from Merlin into the wall, the bemused expression on his face not helped by the way he then brained himself on a wall sconce. Clearly, he's not thought this far ahead.

"You try this one out, or the deal is off," Jarl stated flatly.

Gwaine looked at Merlin for a long time, then nodded curtly before looking back at Jarl. "Very well. That mouth does, um, look like it was made for...you know. Cocksucking," he added with a wan grin.

Merlin's response was to lick the aforementioned lips make for cocksucking, which, in hindsight, probably wasn't going to get him out of his this very gracefully, by the way Jarl and One Ear's eyes were now hungrily zeroing in on his mouth. Then Jarl looked back at the cell door and raised a speculative eyebrow. 

"This one looks a mite too eager, I think. Maybe we should have him demonstrate on his Master."

Merlin sighed to himself. He really would rather leave Arthur out of this. Not that Arthur wasn't pleasing to the eye (not that he'd ever tell him that), and better Arthur than Jarl or One Ear, but still. He changed tactics, pulling on his arms, feeling the chains tighten fractionally. He widened his eyes and willed them into looking beseechingly at Jarl. "Please, please don't do this, Lord Gavin," he begged. He glanced over to Gwaine, then, who looked like he was about to be sick.

"I...can't imagine a fate worse than this!" Merlin continued, louder, and his pleas were punctuated by Arthur's desperate shouting for Merlin from behind the door. "Using me to prove how powerful and...and...virile you are? It's not fair! I...can't do this unspeakably, um, horrific thing you are asking me to do, not even to spare my Prince such shameful humiliation. Please, please don't make me do this!" He looked up, finally, through his eyelashes at Gwaine, and tried his best to make his lower lip tremble.

Gwaine's expression was, at best, bemused. At worst, he looked a little like he might cry. Merlin widened his eyes meaningfully and maintained the eye contact.

Gwaine just shook his head in confusion.

"Please, please, please don't make me suck your terrifyingly HUGE cock as a sign of my subservience and test of my Master's abilities, Lord Gavin! I can't bear it! I fear I will... never be able to service my Master again after having had you, and whatever will I do then?" Merlin added a wink for effect, and hoped against hope that these Vikings were too dim to understand non-verbal communication.

"Merlin!" he heard Arthur yell from behind the door. "Shut up! Why are you saying such rubbish? Leave him alone!"

Merlin looked up at Jarl sadly. "He gets terribly jealous," he said. "He'll probably beat me if you make me do it."

This seemed to excite Jarl more than anything else that had transpired.

When Merlin looked back at Gwaine, he looked like he was fighting to hold in his laughter instead of tears, and blatantly rolled his eyes at Merlin. He had no idea how Jarl and One Ear missed it, but maybe they just saw what they wanted to see. "All right, boy," Gwaine said, stepping forward so that Merlin was kneeling right in front of him. "Enough of your sniveling. You'll do this, and if you value your Master's life, you'll make it good."

Merlin felt inordinately pleased with himself. So did...other parts of him.

"Jarl," Gwaine said, nodding at Jarl in dismissal. "Henchman who didn't introduce himself," he added, nodding at Merlin and Arthur's jailer as well. "If you'll excuse us for a moment? I've got a terrifyingly large cock that needs sucking by this very valuable and subservient slave boy." He grabbed a fistful of Merlin's hair and used it to pull Merlin's face right to the fly of his trousers.

Merlin closed his eyes and turned his head away. Mostly to keep himself from coming right then and there, but if Jarl thought it was a sign of his disgust and desperation, all the better.

Jarl shook his head. "No, I think I'll stay, if it's all the same to you," he said with a grin. "I've no doubt this is something worth watching."

Merlin blanched, this time for real. He'd thought he and Gwaine would be given some privacy and Gwaine would fake groans of pleasure while Merlin bit his own lips to swell them and maybe muss his hair up a little, and then Gwaine could finish the deal and cart them away to safety. And then maybe Merlin would suck his cock out of gratitude. In private. He didn't think he'd have to...

Gwaine was staring down at Merlin, hand still fisted in his hair. His eyes flickered in brief apology, and Merlin nodded minutely.

"Go on, then, boy," Jarl called from where he leaned against the wall. "Get his cock out."

Merlin frowned. "I'll need my hands," he protested. "To undo the ties."

"You've good enough teeth," One Ear replied. Merlin looked up to see Gwaine's eyes fall closed, muscle twitching his jaw, and Merlin, against his better nature, was more turned on than he had ever been in his life.

Merlin took a deep breath and shuffled forward, even closer to Gwaine. He found the laces with his teeth, and after a few false starts, managed to undo the knot enough so that he could grasp the edge and pull down on one side, then the other, until Gwaine's limp cock was exposed to Merlin's gaze.

"Goodness, Lord Gavin," One Ear drawled. "Not very interested, then? I'm sure this boy can fix that for you."

Jarl chuckled.

"Get on with it, then," Gwaine said softly. "Get me good and hard." He still wasn't looking at Merlin, but he sucked two of his own fingers into his mouth before rubbing at Merlin's lips with them, painting them with Gwaine's own saliva before prying them apart. His other hand kept Merlin's head immobile.

Merlin gasped, barely remembering to cover his teeth as he drew Gwaine's mostly limp cock into his mouth. He really needed his hands, if he was going to deal with the foreskin. There was only so much he could manage without accidental teeth. Forunately, Gwaine reached down and took himself in hand, so that Merlin could get his tongue where he wanted it. Gwaine cursed when he felt the first swipe, and widened his stance a bit before finally looking down at Merlin with eyes wide with...something.

Merlin used every trick he knew, which was to say not very many at all, really, but it got the desired reaction. Each time Merlin sucked, Gwaine's cock seemed to swell until finally, he was fully hard and his cockhead was hitting the back of Merlin's throat, threatening to choke him. Merlin gasped and coughed, and Gwaine stilled for just a moment to let him catch his breath.

The only sounds in the room were Arthur's muffled yells from behind the door, and the slap of Jarl and One Ear's hands on their own cocks as they watched the show.

Jarl broke the silence. "Keep going."

Gwaine gasped as Merlin pressed his tongue to the underside of his cock. "Just pacing myself," Gwaine breathed. "Makes it so much better for me, you know. And, uh, so much worse for him," he added, pulling Merlin's hair and earning a small cry that was only partly for show. Merlin pulled against his chains again, and felt Gwaine's cock jerk in his mouth. 

One Ear found this very funny. "You like that, boy?" he taunted.

Merlin met Gwaine's eyes before nodding as much as he could with Gwaine's cock sliding over his tongue. "Mmmm," he whimpered, then shook his head, like he wasn't sure. 

Gwaine swore. "You...you're such a..."

"He hates how much he loves it," Jarl jeered. "Look at him, so hungry and so ashamed of it..."

His words trailed off as Merlin redoubled his efforts. He breathed hard through his nose, willing Gwaine to just go ahead and come, to end it, but nothing he did seemed to work. Gwaine was groaning now with each swipe of Merlin's tongue, and his grip in Merlin's hair was loose enough to give Merlin quite a lot of room to maneuver, but no matter how hard Gwaine was, or how desperate his moans became, it went on and on. Merlin could hear Jarl, then One Ear reach their own releases with revolting and satisfied grunts. 

Merlin himself was so hard he was afraid he might come spectacularly in the only trousers he had with him. 

"Come on," he tried to say around his mouthful of Gwaine's cock, and looked up at Gwaine through his eyelashes again. "Please," Merlin added, although he knew his words were undecipherable.

Gwaine stroked both hands down either side of Merlin's face, an almost tender caress that would be remarked on, had he not followed it by grabbing Merlin's ears to hold Merlin in place while Gwaine fucked his mouth hard and fast. Merlin was moaning, from discomfort or arousal he couldn't say, probably both. Even still, his eyes burned with tears, and he was drooling and pulling against the magical chains and Gwaine was looking down at him like he was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen, and in the end, Merlin couldn't help but try to smile around Gwaine's cock before sucking down even harder. 

That did it. Gwaine grimaced, his teeth bared and gritted together against the scream he was suppressing, and came hard down Merlin's throat. He pulled away, the last of it dribbling off Merlin's lips, before using his grip on Merlin's head to press his face into his hip. They both panted and gasped.

Merlin leaned into Gwaine, hiding his face in Gwaine's cloak, and breathed like he had just won a footrace. Hidden from Jarl's view now, he felt Gwaine's hand stroke his hair lightly.

"Satisfied?" Gwaine ground out in Jarl's general direction. 

Jarl grinned. "More than, my Lord Gavin. I think we are all quite...satisfied. Well, except for the boy. He's probably desperate to come after taking your cock like that," he said more loudly. "The other one doesn't know what he's missing!" He and One Ear grinned at each other when they heard Arthur bang on the door to the cell in response. "You have the gold?" he asked.

Gwaine tossed a large purse at Jarl, who fumbled it until it landed on the ground with a heavy clink. He retrieved it and looked inside, nodding to himself once he was satisfied the price was met.

"They're all yours," Jarl said with a grin. "Send golden boy to a caliph if you must, but if I were you, I'd keep the other one." He winked lasciviously.

Gwaine laughed heartily in response, but still he kept Merlin pressed into his side, the folds of his cloak still hiding the way he ran his shaking hand through Merlin's hair, gentle and soothing. Merlin didn't move, just willed his breathing to calm and his arousal to go away. He wasn't sure he wanted Gwaine to know how much the whole thing had turned him on.

They brought Arthur out then, chained back up. Merlin tried not to blush too hard when he saw how Arthur's eyes looked back and forth between Gwaine and Merlin, still bound, before settling on Merlin's mouth. His swollen, slick mouth, and no doubt his hair was a mess, too, since Gwaine had used it for leverage.

It was too late. Merlin was definitely blushing at the memory, and Arthur had definitely noticed.

"Merlin," Arthur started, looking between Gwaine and Merlin. "Are you all right?"

"He's fine," Gwaine interjected. "He just sealed the deal, Princess. I'm going to give Jarl here a lot of money, and then you're both coming with me."

Merlin cleared his throat. "It's... terrible, isn't it, sire?" he prompted Arthur.

Arthur was still fixated on Merlin's mess of a mouth, but he shook himself minutely. "Ah, yes. It's...I mean...you'll pay for this!" he shouted, and pulled on his chains some more until Jarl yanked him backwards to the floor.

"Shut it," Jarl said.

Gwaine stepped to take the chain from him. "Oi. They're mine now. Careful, it's too soon to be breaking them," he drawled, before winking at Arthur.

Merlin wasn't sure if Arthur's glare at Gwaine was pretend or sincere.

 

Gwaine led the two of them out by their chains, where they were met by his "associate," who turned out to be Lancelot, of all people. They lifted Arthur and Merlin into the saddles, still bound for versimilitude; Lancelot rode with Arthur and Gwaine with Merlin. Gwaine lifted a hand to Jarl before kicking his horse into a gallop, leading the way for Lancelot and Arthur behind.

Merlin started to turn around to ask Gwaine to release him, but Gwaine just shook his head. "We need to put some distance between us and them first," he whispered. "Just sit tight for now."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Sit tight," he muttered. "Easy for you to say. Your humours aren't imbalanced."

"Hush now," Gwaine said, his hand pushing Merlin's head back to rest against his chest. It probably looked like he was being manhandled as they rode away. Merlin didn't complain, though.

They rode hard for nearly an hour before anyone spoke.

"So, where did you get the money?" Merlin asked, over the din of horse's hooves. Gwaine's arm was tight and warm around him, and his chest pressed reassuringly into Merlin's back. He felt a little bit like a babe, swaddled tight and secure.

"It's leprechaun gold," Gwaine responded. "Won it with a lucky cast of the dice. It'll revert in a couple of hours, and we need to be far away when that happens."

"Hey! Leprechaun gold is magical!" Merlin heard Arthur yell.

"Would you rather I take you back, Princess?" Gwaine retorted, and started turning his horse around. "Those chains need a magic word to come off too, you know. I won't be inclined to say it if it's going to cost me my head. "

Arthur blanched, looked around, and then shrugged. "Er. I mean...magic? What magic?"

Gwaine rolled his eyes at Merlin. 

"Well, I mean, saying a word is different. They spelled it to work no matter who says the word, I assume? Doesn't make you a sorcerer. And...you two're both banished anyway; so you'll never be able to tell my father. So, it'll be...our secret." 

Gwaine lifted an eyebrow at Lancelot, who grinned back for a moment before growing more serious. He took fealty very seriously, Merlin knew, and here he had Arthur, his rival, tied up on a horse. Lancelot wouldn't want to look like he was enjoying this too much. 

"Do it," Lancelot told Gwaine, who then reached over to touch Arthur's chains.

"Alysan," Gwaine said, and the chains unwound themselves. Arthur looked like a little kid who knew he was getting away with something naughty. It was sort of cute, Merlin thought, before Arthur and Lancelot rode up ahead. Cute and potentially promising for Merlin's future non-burned status.

"Can you unchain me now, please?" Merlin finally asked, twisting around to look back at Gwaine. "We're far enough, and these are really uncomfortable."

"Maybe I like you like this," Gwaine replied with a small smile.

"Like me like how?" Merlin asked, but he flushed with the meaning.

Gwaine leaned forward to whisper right into Merlin's ear. "Oh, you know. Helpless; big blue eyes looking at me like I might be able to save you from terrible villains."

Merlin bit his lip and gulped.

"I could do whatever I liked to you like this," Gwaine continued. "And you couldn't do anything besides take it, like you took it back there."

Merlin was breathing hard, now, shuddering as Gwaine's warm breath tickled his ear.

"You really are shameless, Merlin," he continued, and if he meant for his thumb to brush the fabric covering Merlin's nipple when he adjusted the reins, he didn't let on. "I was worried and horrified I was going to hurt you, or that you would never be able to look me in the eye again. And then there you went, putting on a show like my cock was the only thing you'd been thinking about for weeks." He punctuated his statement with a bite to Merlin's earlobe.

"Maybe it was," Merlin replied, and then he groaned when Gwaine slid a hand down to the front of Merlin's trousers. If Lancelot and Arthur turned around...

"Come now," Gwaine added. "I know you like putting on a show."

"Not...not in front of them. Please." 

Gwaine nodded, and withdrew his hand. "He was so worried about you. You could hear it."

Merlin nodded. "I know. He's a good man."

"He is, at that. But I don't want to talk about Arthur. I want to get back to..."

"To...?" Merlin asked, a little breathless. He was glad Lancelot and Arthur were out of earshot. 

"To how we're going to find an inn, and we're going to get several rooms, and how after you've tended to Arthur's bath and fixed his hair and whatever it is he makes you do, you're going to come to my room. I'm going to build a fire, and pour you some wine, and then I'm going to take those dirty clothes off you piece by piece. With me so far?"

Merlin nodded, his throat suddenly dry.

"And then I'm going to push you down onto the blankets, and to chain you hand and foot to the bed with those chains you're wearing now. And then I'm going to...repay you... for that little tableau back there."

Merlin couldn't breathe.

"You know how I am going to do that?"

Merlin shook his head. 

"I'm going to drag my fingers over every inch of your skin, very slowly and carefully. Especially your neck, because it's very pretty. It's one of the first things I noticed, you know, even with that damned scarf you wear. Then I'm going to suck bruises into that pretty neck, and then your hipbones, and maybe even the arches of your feet. I'm going to bite your nipples, one after the other, and then I'm going to push my fingers up inside you, open you up, and run my tongue over your balls, slow and dirty and wet, until you are begging me to let you come."

"And then...," he began again, running his fingers down the side of Merlin's neck. "Then I'm going to let you."

Merlin opened his eyes, dazed, to see Gwaine's right next to him. "And then...you're going to beg me to let you stop," he finished. 

Merlin made an inarticulate noise and looked at Gwaine with undisguised lust.

"And then I'll consider us even for earlier," Gwaine finished, kissing his finger, then pressing it to Merlin's lower lip.

"I..." Merlin started, but his throat was too dry to form words. He swallowed, and tried again. "I think there's a tavern with rooms a few hours east of here."

Gwaine grinned. "All right then." He urged the horse to catch up with Lancelot and Arthur. "Lancelot, Arthur. We're going east!"

Merlin leaned back into Gwaine's arms and let himself enjoy the ride.


End file.
